Escape From Undertale
by nicopierleoni
Summary: In 2020 the world is engulfed in a war of terrorism from an organisation known as the Black Hand that uses Chemical weapons of mass destruction. So the United Nation sends in its best Special Ops team leaded by lieutenant Jack Collembine to the Black Hand's Base of Operations stationed on top of mount Ebott to stop them once and for all. but now Jack must Escape From Undertale!
1. Prologue: Operation Swordbreaker

The year is 2020, the world is engulfed in a war of terrorism and world destruction looms at every corner. The thing that is responsible for this mess is an organization known as

the Black Hand! their objective is to cause anarchy and create a new world order of control by using chemical weapons of mass destruction. For two years the Entire world had

done everything to combat the Black Hand, but alas there power grows stronger...until a unmanned drone spotted Black Hand soldiers climbing the forbidden Mount Ebott to a

cave in the rocky monstrosity. This is what the United Nations believe to be the Black hands base of operations, the next step was to create a plan to destroy the Black Hands

base and end the war. This plan was known as Operation Swordbreaker, and it was the beginning of His scene fades into a forest and a mountain, everything is silent...suddenly

the silence is broken by the sound of a helicopter. It was a Military type Blackbird that had a symbol of a thunder bolt and text underneath it which said "Special Forces

Thunderstrike". Inside the Blackbird were four soldiers, one could be seen smoking a cigar while loading his gun. The soldier's hair was scruffy and brown but clean, yet his facial

hair told a different story being five o' cloak shadow, also the eyes of this soldier were a bright creamy jay green. His dog tag reads out lieutenant Jack Collembine, or as his

comrades suggest "Papa Bear". The other three nicknames were Reaper, a demolition specialist with grim reaper face paint. And like death, he does not speak. Hawk, the

stealth/technician of the team. He is as quick as the wind and as silent as a snake striking its prey. And Smalls, the recruit, being new to the team he hasn't picked up a specific

skill, but he is putting in the effort. Each of them were getting suited up, except Smalls who was more nervous than the others "You okay Smalls?" Jack asked while smoking his

cigar. "Y..Yes Sir I'm pitch perfect" Smalls exclaimed while clumsily loading his gun, "Hey smalls take this" Jack says in a calm voice while handing Smalls a cigar "Try it, it always

gets me through rough times." Smalls then takes the cigar and takes a puff "this*cough* pretty good *cough* S..Sir." Jack then looks at Smalls with a smirk...Hawk does the

same but Reaper looks at Smalls stoically. "You'll get use to it" Hawk says as he tries not to chuckle. Suddenly the once single green light inside the Blackbird turns red rapidly as

a siren goes off inside, "Alright everybody load up!" Jack exclaimed with a stoic look. As those words came out of Papa bears mouth everyone nodded in sequence except Smalls

who was as pale as a ghost. Then the doors open to what seemed to be a cave on the side of the mountain. "Alright everyone lets move!" soon after those words came out of

Jack's mouth one at a time all of the team members grappled down from the chopper. And as soon as the Lieutenant grappled down, the chopper took off leaving the four

soldiers alone on the mountain. After the Blackbird left Jack pulled out what seemed to be Comms "this is Papa bear to Command, do you read Command over." there was a

short static noise until a voice came out of the Comms "This is Command to Papa bear, We read you loud and clear, what is your status and location over" the voice commanded

in a deep raspy voice "This is Papa bear to command, we have arrived at the mountain and waiting for your go sir over!" Jack said while throwing away his cigar. During this

short post debriefing the three others were standing or siting on rocks waiting for the ok to go. "This is Command to Papa bear, the drone has picked up no activity outside

except for you. you are clear to move out Team Thunderstrike over!". After the Comms went to static Jack then demanded "Alright boys you heard Command!".

After awhile of walking deeper into the cave The soldiers came to a metal blast door, "Sir, permission to scan through the door to see what were up against." hawk said

examining the door. "Permission granted but make it fast.". Jack said while drinking from his flask. after permission was granted Hawk then put down what seemed to be a small

satellite dish that spun slowly while making a slow yet quiet beeping sound. Hawk then pulls a tablet out of his utility bag from his back that shows what the satellite is

transmitting, on the tablet screen it appears to show the blast door in front of them but its transparent for brief moments like a radar or sonar. Through the blast door were two

Black Hand soldiers guarding the door and two other soldiers standing on the opposite side of the room. "Reaper, mind setting charges on the door. thermite would do the trick",

Reaper then took out what seemed to be a medium sized pad that had text on it that read "explosives, please handle with care". Slowly but surely Reaper put the explosives on

the door, at this moment Smalls was still nervous but was determined to end this horrid war. After setting up the charges all four of the soldiers got in cover, Hawk and Reaper

got on both sides of the blast door while Jack and Smalls hid behind two large rocks on either side of the cave. "Were ready Papa bear, just give us the mark." hawk said while

thinking 'hopefully we'll get out of this alive.'. "alright! Breach in Three, Two, One!" as Papa bear said those words Reaper took out detonator and pressed the red button.

Moments before on the other side the two soldiers were in the middle of a conversation "So when do ya think the boss is gonna give us real food instead of those stinkin

rations!?" the first Soldier said while smoking a cigarette. "pfft, like that's gonna happen! Here let me tell ya this. The only way that's gonna happen is if this door gets blown

into piec...". Suddenly as the soldier was talking in midsentence the once blast door was reduced to flying pieces of metal and fire killing the two men. After the explosion there

was nothing but smoke, the Soldiers on the other side of the metal room had started shooting there Assault Rifles at the smoke non-stop until their clips were empty. After this

they reloaded there guns and moved carefully and cautiously to where the smoke was. The first soldier goes in the now destroyed door that is covered in smoke, fire,shrapnel,

and has the smell of burned metal. As the soldier walks through the door, being hidden by the smoke Hawk grabs the soldier silently and quickly slits his throat with a hunters

knife. As the second soldier gets a suspicious feeling and starts to walk through the door he gets blasted by a shotgun fired by Reaper sending the soldier flying into a metal table

in the middle of the room! After this Hawk drops the dead body and walks in the base with Jack, Smalls, and Reaper to examine the structure and dead bodies "S..Sir these Black

Hand soldiers there very poorly equipped!" Smalls said in a shaky voice "Strange, you would think that they would send in their toughest battled armored men not security

guards." Hawk said in an almost flabbergasted way. "There toying with us!" Jack said as the rest of the squad looks at him confused. "How do you know that Papa bear?" Hawk

said in disbelief, "look at the signs. Big blast door, four guards that are unequipped for there job. I mean how in the hell would they not hear a god damn black bird!" they all

looked in silence as Jack takes a deep breath "Hawk, why don't you take out the scanner?". After that command left the lieutenant's mouth Hawk quickly brought out the

scanner and tablet, after viewing the tablet hawk looked surprised "S..Sir t..there's... nothing on the feed How can thi...". Suddenly Hawk was cut off by Reaper shushing him

and pointing to one of the corners of the room, Hawk then looked over to see a surveillance camera with metal spines on its top.

Meanwhile on the top level of the base the scene switches to a control room with multiple scientists sitting at computers and testing out chemicals. And in the middle of all this

madness is a General standing at a desk that has been modified into a touch screen computer and in front of that desk was a strange circular chamber filled with flammable

chemicals, looking at the surveillance footage the General sees the Special Forces team in the room of dead bodies and shrapnel. The General than calls his adviser, "General

Valaskez they have taken the bait and their surprise is coming sir" the Advisor said in a stoic yet strong voice "good, good but make sure you hang there bodies outside for the

world to see that there last hope is dead...hehe". Jack then jokingly walks over to the camera and waves at it before shooting it with his pistol. "There, problem solved." Jack said

sarcastically. Moments after, General Valaskez then says "everything is going to plan. All we need to do is get them in the elevator and as soon as they reach level two...they'll be

full of lead." General Valaskez says as he smokes a black cigarette. "Sir should we take the elevator." Smalls said disgustingly because of the dead bodies, "I believe that would be

a unwise decision Smalls. Because of Papa bear's prediction I believe that if we take that elevator there would be a high chance of an ambush or worse the elevator being

sabotaged.". After Hawk's...descriptive answer to small's question Reaper then sees a vent that's big enough for the entire team, Reaper then taps Jack's shoulder and points to

the small tunnel. "hmmm, that could work Reaper" Jack says while putting a hand on Reapers shoulder "Sir how do you know that could lead to second floor?" Smalls asks

genuinely, but then Hawk budges in "Papa bear is right, the vents lead outside and that air coming out of that vent is cold. which means...". Suddenly Hawk is interrupted by

Jack "It means it leads up...now lets move team, I'll go first". Jack then climbs through the small vent followed by the rest of Team Thunderstrike, as they move through the

cramp tunnel they can feel the air grow colder and colder especially the metallic inners of the vent. Suddenly they reach a maintenance ladder that leads to the second floor. One

at a time the team climbs the ladder to a door, Jack then looks through the shudders of the locker like door to see a small confined office like control room with a large black

tinted window that is barely visible to see through on the outside of the control room. Within the control room was one heavily armored guard with a LMG but outside were 6

heavy guards facing the same elevator as downstairs. Jack then looks at Hawk who immediately knows what to do, He then moves silently by Jack and through the metal door.

As silently as an ocelot Hawk takes out his hunters knife and quickly stabs the heavy guard in the weak spot...the back. As Hawk stabs the guard He stands still then falls

speechless and paralyzed, after this happens the rest of the team climbs through of the door and crouch walks to Hawk who is examining the touch screen control panel in front

of him "Sir y..you were right. They were gonna ambush us!" Smalls exclaims in a whisper. "Papa bear it seems that this control panel...well...controls that elevator." Hawk says

while turning to Jack who had started to smirk "you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Jack asked with the smirk slowly turning into a devious grin as everyone nods in

agreement. Outside the control room the heavy guards start to hear the elevator move upwards, they then get in cover behind the large metal/concreate pillars near the

elevator. Then the elevator opens and as those doors slide open, suddenly all the heavy guards unload all there heavy ammo into the elevator. Shooting non-stop until all their

ammo was gone, as they were confused on how there was no one inside. One of them realizes about the control room, he then looks behind him at the pitch black window

when suddenly bullets come out of the other side like lightning striking out of the night killing three men and wounding the one soldier that was facing Team Thunderstrike's

fire. The three soldiers including the wounded one get behind cover trying to reload as fast as they could. The wounded soldier pulled out a pistol clumsily as he shakes in fear.

suddenly both Jack with his special SMG and Reaper with his Highly powerful auto-shotgun come out guns blazing avoiding the heavy ammo being bombarded at them! Jack

then shot at one of the guards hitting the soldier in the glass shielded mask causing it to shatter and slash the guards face making him groan in pain and shoot wildly hitting the

walls and ceiling. Jack then aimed his weapon at the heavy soldier's head, He then pulled the trigger to find no response. Jack then took out the weapons clip which was empty

to reload, but He then found out that he was all out of clips "SHIT! You've got to be kidding me!" as Jack yelled these words the bloody faced heavy soldier grinned in a way only

nightmares are made of. The Heavily armored warrior then slowly made his way to the Lieutenant cornering him, and as soon as the soldier was about to end Jack...He was out

of ammo. In a quick haste the soldier dropped his LMG and took out a knife, then threw it at jack. But before it could even hit his face Jack catches it by the blade and throws it

back at the guard! The knife then went threw the guard's mask into his forehead, perfectly imbedding itself between the skull and the brain. The soldier than grabs at his head

in pain, falling to his knees in anguish, looking at Jack for mercy when Papa bear says "sorry...its the reflexes" Jack then kicks the knife into the guards brain killing him instantly.

On Reapers end, the soldier and him were in a cover based gun duel until the heavy soldiers ammo was empty, He then threw the LMG at Reaper who had disappeared.

Confused and scared the guard turned around to a stoic face in grim reaper face paint pointing a shotgun at his face before seconds later blowing his head clean off by the blast.

After this was over both Reaper and Jack go to the wounded soldier who was pointing His pistol at them but to shaky to aim straight, he then pulls the trigger but the gun

doesn't fire, the soldier then looks at the weapon to see it was on safety. Suddenly Jack pulls the wounded soldier up aggressively and tells him this " If you weren't being so

afraid I would of killed you right now but I want you to remember these faces...got it!" Jack says while pointing at himself and Reaper, He then throws the soldier on the bloody

ground which the soldier crawls away as fast as he could. Finally after all the chaos was over, Hawk and Smalls came out of the small office to see the sight in front of them

"M..my god!" Smalls said in disgust, almost vomiting. "Its okay smalls" Jack said while patting his back. Meanwhile on the next and final floor, the General was contemplating his

next plan, then he called his adviser. "yes General what is it that you need" there was a short pause then General Valaskez replied "Evacuate the base I'm going to leave a

surprise for this scum in our building" Valaskez said in a low deep voice. After this the adviser went to the loudspeakers and said "Code black! Code black! This is not a drill!

repeat, this is not a drill!". As this was going on Team Thunderstrike were hatching a plan to destroy the base. "Alright here's the plan Hawk you take the first level, Reaper and

Smalls you guys stay on this level. I'll be going on the third level to set the final charge. Remember we need to set the charges on the pipes, this will cause a chain reaction of

explosions thus destroying this place. After that, we get the hell out of here, blow it up, enjoy the fireworks and celebrate. Is everyone ready?" Everyone then looked at Jack and

nodded. After this everyone of Thunderstrike split up across the base setting the charges in each specific place. Smalls took the western sector of the second level, Reaper took

the eastern sector of the same level, Hawk took the Pipes near the once blast door, and Jack got on the almost broken elevator and pressed the third level button.

Slowly the elevator began to rise until it slowly stopped on the third level. Jack then Got out, looking around the quickly abandoned control room, suddenly the elevator fell to

the bottom and exploded. as soon as that happened Jack got a call from hawk "what the HELL are you doing up there Papa Bear!" Hawk said literately shouting in the comms

"The elevator just snapped, besides if the charges went off because of the explosion I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be talking to me right now Hawk." Jack said while looking

around. Then he spots the circular chamber of flammable chemical liquid that had pipes running into it, as Jack was placing the final charge he was suddenly knocked to the

ground by a solid punch. One moment his vision spinning, then it was red, but then Jack was able to get up and see clearly who threw that punch, it was General Valaskez. "I've

been waiting two years for this!? ARE YOU KIDDING?!" Jack then threw a punch, hitting Valaskez in the front of the face breaking the General's nose "GAHH! I haven't felt a

punch like that in a long time, to bad that its not a fist fight!" Valaskez then brought out a Military type combat knife, Jack did the same. Jack then strikes but Valaskez dodges

and slashes his arm. unexpectedly Valaskez lunges at Jack grabbing him in a choke hold but then Jack stabs Valakez's arm, Jack then gritted his teeth as Valaskez tightens his

hold, almost blacking out with his final strength Jack repeatedly stabs Valaskez in the shoulder causing him to lose his grip in pain. Jack then falls on his knees coughing and

gasping for air, suddnely Jack could feel a horrid sharp pain on his back plate as Valaskez stabs his back making Jack fall flat on his face grunting pain as he bleeds out. Valaskez

then grabs Jack by the hair making him kneel in front of the General " For two years...I've been waiting for victory and now its come. For two years I've been wishing to kill

scum like you...and now I have my wish!". Jack looked up slowly and pissed "...Your...forgetting one thing...", Valaskez then looks at Jack pitifully "and what is that AMERICAN

DOG!?" Jack then smirked "...If you want to kill someone you need to know where to HIT!". As those words came out of Jack's mouth He quickly took Valaskez's knife and

stabbed him in the Achilles Tendon causing him to Screech in pain and make him kneel at Jack's level giving him the opportunity to stab Valaskez in the stomach, mortally

wounding him. The General Looked at Jack for five seconds until coughing up blood and falling down on the cold hard ground. Slowly but surely Jack rose back on his feet and

slowly placed the final charge. Jack then commed his team members "This..is Papa bear..to Team Thunderstrike the final charge has been placed...over.". As He finished the

transmission there was a reply "this is Smalls to Papa bear, we regfyhgjhgbjn..." suddenly the words became scrambled, then it went to static. Confused, Jack shouted "This is

Papa bear to smalls do you read me...hello...smalls. Are you there!?". Suddenly Jack heard chuckling behind him...it was Valaskes "*chuckling as He coughs in pain* You..piece of

filth!" after saying this the mortally wounded General Opened His heavily decorated red jacked to reveal an explosive vest and a detonator in his right bloodied hand. After seeing

this Jack runs into another small control room to his left and got in cover, a few moments later the once dark, cold room with alarms blaring was then filled with hot fire, almost

burning jack. For one minute Jack felt nothing but shockwaves and hot sensations, with booming sounds below him. For that one minute Jack closed his eyes and backed away

from the blazing heat, he then opened his eyes surprised that he was still alive. Jack then looked outside the control room to see that the entire room and most of the mountain

top was gone, Jack then took a step outside the control room to be greeted by a massive, dark, gapping hole that was once the top of Mount Ebott and a couple metal supports

keeping what was left of the base unstably up below him. Jack than tried contacting the rest of the team to see if they were alive...non of them picked up, Jack, worrying about

his team Limped slowly to an emergency exit that lead to stairs. Suddenly what was remaining of the base started to vibrate, then it began to shake violently causing Jack to fall

on his feet as the concreate stairway began to crumble. In a desperate matter, Jack failed to rise on his feet as the entire room bent 40 degrees making Jack slide on his stomach

to a non existent wall that lead to Mount Ebott's gapping dark hole. As Jack was about to slide off the edge of the falling apart base, He grabbed on to a ledge. But because of the

wound in his back, He could not pull himself up or hold on any longer. As Jack lost his grip making his hand slip...he was saved, a hand grabbed his arm...it was Smalls who was

covered in ash and blood "d..dont worry Sir I got ya" in an almost traumatized voice. Jack then saw that because of both of there weights the supports were starting to bend and

break causing the room to lean more. Jack then looked at Smalls and said these grave words " Let me go Smalls...". Smalls gave Jack a shocked look "S..sir n..no I c..cant." Jack

then gave Smalls a warm smile, then slashed his arm making him let go of Jack. "gahh! Sir no!" Smalls screamed as Lieutenant Jack Collembine fell into the deep dark hole in

Mount Ebott being swallowed by black without making a sound.


	2. Chapter 2: The Ruins

Black. Everything was black except the figure of a man falling without a sound. As this man was falling He had an emotion of acceptance on his face. As this man fell He felt nothing

but cold air flowing through him. But then the man felt a brief moment of pain as he felt the ground hit him, but then He felt a warm presence...a feeling He never felt before.

Suddenly Jack woke up to find him self on what seemed to be a hill of flowers with the one point of sunlight coming where Jack came. Everywhere else around the patch of flowers

was pitch black, with no walls that can be outlined. Except a small light coming from a doorway. Jack then got up to see the light, but then he saw what seemed to be a child in the

doorway which the light is coming from "hey, HEY!? WHO'S THERE?!" Jack exclaims in confusion. a scent of fear went through his body as the child backed up and sprinted away.

As soon as this happens Jack gets up and goes after the child thinking of the slender chance of them knowing where the hell he was.

As Jack went for the child, he was astonished and creeped out by the cold, dark tunnels 'h..how are these tunnels here, I mean the Black hands base is way more advanced then

these ancient tunnels.' Jack thinks as he sprints after the unknown child. The lieutenant then comes across two small staircases that lead to a door surrounded by red carpet.

"what the...stairs, underground?" Jack says out of breath. Suddenly he hears footsteps behind him, Jack then turns around as if he felt something breathing down his neck. And

what he saw was the child, they were what seemed to be female from the facial features and hair, the dress she was wearing was a purple . The age of the child Jack estimated

was about ten to thirteen. "H..Hello there M..Mister" the child said while looking at the soldier in a face of intimidation. Jack surprised at the child's presence, went to the knee

looking at the child "who are you..." Jack said feeling worriment and confusion for the child. "M..My names Frisk" the child said still in fear. Jack then started to feel remorse

instead of confusion and said "What are you doing down here kid? And how the hell did you escape the base?" Frisk looked at Jack confused then a bit irritated "First of all this is

my home, second of all what base?". Jack looked at the young preteen with a face of disbelief "Really...did you not just hear an explosion kid?". Frisk then a bit more frightened

says "Y..Yea, why did you think I came here S..Sir.". Suddenly the two only humans heard a footstep coming through the ruins behind them, then a growl. Frisk's face became

contorted in fear as if she knew what creature, what thing it came from.

Jack looked behind himself to see what was the fuel of nightmares and fear itself, a Skeleton with falling flesh, armor, and no soul. Suddenly with a snap of its neck it looked up

at the humans and slowly rouse its arm and pointed growling louder and louder. Then as soon as this happened more and more of these abominations limped and crawled toward

the source of the terrifying noise. "M..My GOD!" Jack says filled with fear and terror, he then looked at Frisk and demanded her to run with a look. A persistent and determined

Frisk then walked past Jack who had his hand on his holstered pistol. Frisk then went up to the soulless, hungry monsters before her "hello there friend" Frisk said with a smile

as Jack looked at her in disbelief. Suddenly the skeleton in front of frisk picked the thirteen year old up and opened its mouth with a deafening crack as its ancient bones shifted

into place. As this happens Frisk begins to scream and cry regretting her idea as it brings its fangs closer towards her. As Frisk was starting accept her fate, Suddenly as if an

eagle strikes its prey, Jack's bullet went through the skull of the skeleton shattering it and making it drop Frisk. Jack then grabbed Frisk and ran from the oncoming skeletons

behind them. After running a full three minutes Jack and Frisk came to a dead end "no, no no NO! M..Mister those things are coming we need to find a way out!" Frisk exclaims

full of fear, and at the same time Jack felt fear as those abominations growls and roars grew louder and louder. Then one of the skeletons appeared in the hallway covered dry

blood and dust as Jack pointed his pistol at the direction of the of the creature as the other growls grew until tens of skeletons limped through. Jack did not hesitate to unloaded

his pistol on the monstrosities before him, shooting one in the skull and multiple in the body. The one with no skull fell...but got up and, what seemed to be unbelievable the

once shattered skull began to regenerate as if it was in rewind, so did the other skeletons as their ribs repair themselves. Jack then tried to reload when abruptly a skeleton

grabbed him by the arm and neck. The monster then dislocated the soldier's arm in one swift movement, making Jack drop his only weapon. Jack then groaned instead of

screaming because at the same time he was being choked with an iron grip. Frisk then punched the skeleton in the non existent stomach to no avail as the skeleton then looked

at frisk and back handed her, letting go of Jack's arm. Jack then kicks the skeleton into the other ones causing them to topple on each other. the then injured soldier got up and

picked up the knocked out frisk and his pistol running as fast as the wind. Suddenly one of the skeletons grabbed Jack's foot causing him to stop in his tracks. "Get your paws off

me you boney piece of shit!" Jack then kicks the skeleton in the jaw but the skeleton bites Jack causing him to kneel in pain as the pack of skeletons grew nearer! But then the

feeling fear was replaced by heat when suddenly a ball of flame went right past the beaten soldier and right into the horde in front of them. With a flash and a small explosion

the once horde of skeletons was consumed by flames and then was transformed into ash. Shocked and astonished Jack looked behind him to see a figure in the shadows. For a

second it did nothing then it started to move towards the knocked out child and a terrified Jack slowly and quietly.


	3. Chapter 3: The Guardian

As Jack was staring in fear of the figure, he tried reloading his gun but clumsily dropped it away from him. Jack then finally saw what that thing hiding in the

shadows was. It was goat dressed in a purple cloak, and standing on its hind legs. It appeared to be female by the eyelashes and the posture. It also

seemed to be Jack's height. Jack was in shock by the creature, on the other hand the goat seemed to be worried about the two humans. "Are you

okay sir?" The goat said in an almost motherly voice, heading towards the injured Lieutenant. "I..I umm..I" Jack muttered before the goat noticed

the knocked out Frisk "F..Frisk! My child are you alright?!" The goat screamed as she ran to Frisk and kneeled to the child's level. Finally after touching the

child on the forehead, she woke up "m..mom?" Frisk said in a weakened voice. ' **MOM?!** ' Jack yelled in his mind flabbergasted about what he just heard. The

goat then looked at Jack in look that only spelled out anger and fury "What did you do to my baby!" the goat yelled as she raised her hand at the soldier

summoning a fireball in her palm! Jack then backed away and put his hands up, "Woah Woah listen I'm on your side lady!" Jack shouted hastily as he

backed up. " **YOU LIAR!** no one hurts my child!" Jack then closed his eyes accepting his fate.

As the goat was about to end Jack's life, Frisk grabbed her "mother's" arm and said "Mom NO! he saved my life!" Jack then opened his eyes shocked on

how the little girl was defending him. "R..Really my child?" The goat said in a motherly voice "Yes, he saved me from those soulless skeletons." the

goat then looked at the lieutenant and asked "Is this true warrior!" Jack then nodded as if his life depended on it. The goat then picked up the bruised Frisk

and said "Come I will show you to our house" Jack then followed as fast as he could with a limp. As he followed, Jack noticed many bridges and levers. "My

Mom made them for humans." Frisk said in a proud voice. "Heh that's right little one" The goat said while having a soft hand on frisks head, Jack Smirked

though gritted his teeth from the pain of a dislocated arm and a deeply bitten leg. After a while of limping and walking Jack, Frisk and the goat then found

themselves in an empty room with a cracked looking floor. "watch your step these floors are unstable" The goat said in a firm voice. As Jack was limping, he

saw the ground crack more and more, then it started to slowly crawl up until it was under The goat's feet. Jack then looked at the goat and held out his

hand " **LOOK OUT THE FLOORS GONNA!** " Suddenly After those words, The goat fell through the floor but grabbed a ledge, Frisk backed up fast " **MOM!** "

Jack then ran to the goat and grabbed her arm with a iron grip "don't worry I got ya" Jack then started pull her up until the floor broke again taking both the

goat and Jack.

Jack then woke up next to the goat in a pile of ruble with a pain in his bitten leg...his ankle was in an L shape with a bone popping out. As Jack saw this, the

pain became unbearable but he then took out a bullet and bit on it and tried to stand up but fell. "Damn it...Hey lady!" Jack said while pushing the goat

slightly, she was knocked out cold. After this Jack then noticed he was in some sort of tight, cramped room with a staircase in one corner that went to where

they came, there was also a strange hole in the middle of the room that lead to Dirty swamp water. The Lieutenant then looked up to see a frightened Frisk

"I..Is My Mom okay Mister!" Frisk yelled making great use of the reverb that surrounded the entire ruins. "don't worry kid were fi..." Jack was then

interrupted by the sound of gurgles, he then looked down to see the small pool of gunk and filth water bubbling and smoking as if it was boiling. Suddenly

out of the pool came a gangrene infected hand, then what rose out of that pool could only be explained as your best nightmare come true. IT almost looked

human but undead. Flesh was falling off its body which revealed badly infected wounds with maggots squirming around in the rotten flesh. it's face was

rotten and mauled revealing more infected wounds and horrifically disfigured teeth! Jack then crawled back slowly in fear and disgust " **H..HOLY SHIT!** " Jack

screamed as the monstrosity roared a mighty screech until a murky liquid came out of its mouth! Frisk then looked in shock and disturbance from the

creature's presence and then screamed at the sight of " **IT** "! Jack hastily loaded his pistol and shot the abomination in the cranium. For a second it did

nothing, then it spurted Black, putrid blood from it's head and started to walk forward. Jack did not hesitate, he unloaded his entire clip into

the THING'S body, causing it to back up from the force of each bullet until it fell back into the pit of muck water which it came. The Lieutenant inhaled a

deep breath then drew it in relief as he put his head back and closed his eyes. But then his moment of relaxation and deep thoughts were abrupt as at that

moment a more violent gurgling sound can be heard. Jack then looked up to be greeted with two, No...FIVE HANDS raising from the pool, all rotting in

horrific in ways. Jack took his pistol and pulled the trigger to hear a click...he was out of ammo. Suddenly two Green and pale rotten heads rise out of the

murky pit and growled. The soldier then remembered about the cracked floor/ceiling 'if I destroy a part of that ceiling it might crush those "things" in the

hole, man I wish Hawk was here' Jack then remembered the bullet in his mouth. He then spat it out and loaded it into the gun and looked up at Frisk "Kid ya

might wanna keep walking the right way". Frisk looked at Jack confused "Why mister?" "Cause its gonna get a little messy" Jack said In a slight demanding

voice. Frisk then moved to the door at the other side of the room and plugged her ears. " **HEY FLESH FACE!** " Jack yelled at one of the creatures which

responded by looking at him with its dead, yellow, pupiless eyes and screeched! Jack proceeded to point the gun to a part of the ceiling right above the hole

and smirked " **EAT CEMENT SHEWITCH!** ". Jack pulled the trigger, shooting the bullet into the ceiling. For a second it did nothing, then a medium sized part

of the ceiling came crashing down giving the two creatures enough time to look up and puke the murky liquid until the ceiling crushed them and covered the

hole What remained of the creatures, was a hand rising out of the ruble. For a moment it twitched, then it curled up and slumped over.

Jack took a few moments and sat there shocked at what just happened. He then took a piece of his sleeve and ripped it off. Jack then proceeded to wrap it

around his broken ankle and slowly got up. At this moment The goat finally woke up "Ugh...W..what happened" The goat then noticed the covered pit with

the hand sticking out "w..what's that?" Jack then looked at her with a slight sarcastic looking face "...You don't wanna know." Jack took a couple limps

towards the goat before he stumbled unto the ground. After this the goat then grabbed Jack and helped him up on his "good" leg. "Oh my god...your

leg!" Toriel said in a very worried voice as she looked at the bloody bandaged ankle, "Don't worry I'm fine." Jack reassured while looking at his broken foot,

then he looked at Toriel. "ya know, I never got your name" Jack said staring at the motherly creature. She then gave a warm smile to the injured soldier

"My name is Toriel...Toriel Dreemurr, I am the caretaker of these ruins and mother of my child...Frisk. But you can call me Tori" Jack still puzzled by the

relation of the child and the goat, looked at Toriel with a smirk "The names Lieutenant Jack Collembine, captain of team Thunderstrike of Special Forces. But

you can just call me Jack." Toriel again gave Jack a warm smile as they traveled up the staircase slowly and said softly "Its very nice to meet you Jack.". As

soon as they reached the top, Frisk ran to Toriel hugging her tightly "Its okay my child were alright" Jack smirked at the moment. After finally making it

across the cracked floor, their small venture came to an end when they reached a tall yet small wooden door. The three of them entered what seemed to be

a totally different world. It was a wooden, cozy home with a fire place and a library on the left side and three rooms on the right side. After walking in this

perfect home, Jack smelled the sweet scent of butterscotch and cinnamon "what is that?" Jack said wondering what the sweet scent was. "Its my Mom's

pie!" Frisk exclaimed excited and proud. Jack then smirked at the young teenager, then looked at Toriel "Its her favorite" Toriel reassured Jack as

he left Toriel's arm and limped to the room with the fireplace. Jack then drew his attention to a big rectangular wooden table of a fancy caliber with six

chairs, at the left far corner of the room. He then sat down on the one chair in the back and finally thought 'what the hell is going on...this has to be a damn

dream... **CMON** **WAKE** **UP!** '. His thoughts were then interrupted when Toriel put a plate and a fork in front of him. Jack looked up to see her motherly smile

"...its cinnamon and butterscotch pie!" Toriel said happily as jack stared at the pie "...well try it." Jack then took the fork and ate a piece a pie, it was a

sweet pleasant taste, probably the best tasting thing he had in a long time "this..is delicious!" Toriel looked at Jack and gave him a warm smile while softly

blushing. Jack sat back chewing on the pie, finally feeling peace. He then looked at Frisk smirk which she returned.

meanwhile on the outside of Toriel's house three figures can be seen standing in the final corridor to wooden door. Each figure had something orbiting and

engulfing them, one had fire engulfing it's arms, another had lightning coursing through it's finger tips, and the last one had glowing eyes as bright as a spot

light with rocks and crystals flying through it's palm. The figures then walked slowly, and at that moment Jack felt something wrong. Something sinister

approaching, almost like a **STORM LOOMING**!


	4. Chapter 4: The Elements

As Jack was beginning to feel comfortable, he slowly stood up. "umm, Jack what are you doing?" Toriel said looking up at him with a confused face, "just...exploring" Jack says as he

grunts in slight pain from his ankle. He then slowly limps to the right side of the house and is met with three wooden doors, one on the far left which appeared to have a note

attached to it, and two others with nothing but bear wood. Jack then reached for the first bare wood door until his arm was abruptly grabbed by a small hand, it was Frisk. "Have

you ever heard of asking permission silly!" She said with a cute smile, which Jack returned with a smirk. "may I please go in your room...Frisk" Jack said half sarcastically. "yes you

may" Frisk said as she opened the door for him. Inside was a small pinkish red room with a single bed, wardrobe and a desk. Jack limped around the room looking at the pictures

and the few furniture that accompany it. "SO...what do you think" Frisk asked with her hands behind her back looking up at the modern warrior, "I love it...your Mom's a great

designer." Jack answered kneeling to the preteen's level with a warm, wise smile. Toriel then walks in the room watching the humans talk, "and how are you two getting along?"

She says with a motherly smile. "we're doing just fine Mom. Mister J..Jim..." Frisk's answer was abrupt as The soldier jumped in the conversation "Jack...my names Jack, kid."

After this Frisk smiled and hugged her mother, "do you want to finish your pie my child?" at the sound of Toriel saying pie, Frisk immediately agreed. She then ran to the wooden

table and started chowing down one of the pieces of pie. Toriel starts to walk to the table as Jack's eyes catch a portrait on the single desk in Frisk's room. It was a family portrait

of Toriel and Frisk standing in a flower meadow with a spec of sunlight obscured by a caves ceiling. for a second, Jack smiled...but then he had a sad look on his face. As if he

remembered something, something... **PAINFUL**. Suddenly Jack was thrown out of his trance when there was a loud **BANG** coming from the door that lead to the ruins!

Jack ran out to see three "things" standing in the middle of the house. Each one of the figures were engulfed in some form of material. One was entirely on fire with a strange

iron mask that resembled a demon from Chinese mythology with horns that poked out of each corner of the mask and distorted yet symmetrical teeth that protruded from the

sides of the mouth which appeared to drool flames. The second figure was engulfed in ice and rock which appeared to look like a knight in armor from the middle ages with the

chest plate being made out of ice and the helmet which was made out of a dark gray rock that was slightly glowing from the ice crystals protruding from the cracks within the

sides of the helmet. The third and final figure was tangled in leaves and branches which formed a strange armor that was distorted and crooked. In the living room were the only

two residents of this house. Frisk was behind her mother, Toriel stood stoically in front of the child with fireballs growing from her palms. "Who are you!?" she says, the three do

not respond. The three figures start to slowly walk towards Toriel, "STAY BACK!" Toriel then shot one fireball at the "THINGS" that stood in front of her. It then went into the fire

engulfed figure, As it went in, fire spewed all over like an explosion knocking Jack back onto the ground as the heat went through him not harming him. After the furious

explosion had disappeared only smoke remained. At this moment Toriel, Jack, and Frisk waited intently. Waiting to see the smoldering remains of these creatures. The smoke

then cleared to reveal a large mass of rock and ice, tangled in leaves and stems with steam rolling off it. It then began to crack, then it crumbled to reveal the humanoids

unscaved and pissed. Suddenly the fire figure disappeared in flames then reappeared behind a confused Toriel. It then turned its hand into cold metal and grabbed Toriel by the

neck, lifting her up in the air. She then looks at Frisk, "r..run my child!" Toriel then tries to hit the figures face to no avail as it just drools more flames. Frisk then tries to run to

Jack but an ice wall blocks her path in front of her and The injured Lieutenant!

Jack runs to it and tries to break it, "son of a bitch!" Jack tries to think of an idea, "damn

it...ok..ok what would Hawk do, DAMN IT! I wish I had a drink...drink..DRINK!" Jack then remembered about his flask. He brought it out, luckily the flask was half full of Jack's

favorite drink, WHISKEY. The soldier proceeded to throw the whiskey all over the ice wall making it freeze instantly. Jack then brought out a match box and pulled out a match.

Jack ignites the match, "Time to break the ice" Jack says as he throws the match at the frozen patch of whiskey causing it to burst into flames. The ice covered figure starts to

grab its hand in pain. It then brings up it up to its face, the hand is spurting water as the rocky armor starts to break. When the ice was weak enough, Jack kicked a hole

through it making the Ice figure kneel in pain as it grabbed its hand tighter, "Cmon kid, **HUSTLE THROUGH**!" Jack yelled to Frisk as his hand was out to grab her. She tried

running to him until the wooden armored figure grabbed Jack's wrist, suddenly lightning began to course through its fingers. It then proceeded to shock Jack! "GAHH!" Jack

screamed as he fell back from the jolt. He took a minute to get up, but his vision was blurry. The wooden Figure then grabbed frisk. After seeing this, Jack took out General

Valaskez's knife and stabbed it into the figures back causing it to growl in anguish, dropping Frisk as it fell to its knees. At this moment Jack grabs Frisk while he has the chance

and pulls her through the hole. He then looks at Toriel through the hole, unable to do anything. She then gives Jack a pained look, "Keep...her safe... **RUN**!" She screams as the

Figure tightens his hold on her throat...causing her to pass out. Without a seconds hesitation, Jack Grabs Frisk "Quick mister Jack, down the steps!" Frisk yelled as she was in

Jack's arms. The injured soldier then limps down the staircase as fast as he could, he then went through a dark hallway, yet he didn't care if it was wierd. He had to escape one

way or another. As he turned the corner he was met with a giant purple gate. Jack did not waste any time, he limped to the door and opened it to feel a rush of cold wind on his

face as he went through the large boundary. After this Jack limps for three more inches with Frisk in his arms until he heard a screech from behind the gate from which they

came, suddenly the gate explodes into flames and shrapnel as Jack and frisk were knocked back onto the snowy ground!


	5. Chapter 5: The Cold

Jack's head was ringing from the furious explosion that knocked him back with frisk. Ashes and snow slowly fell onto his face as he was on the ground. He then felt Frisk in his

arms and was relieved, though she was knocked out from the blast. The lieutenant Slowly stood up with the child in his arms, he looked around the snowy wasteland. All around

were coniferous trees...it almost seemed **PEACEFUL**. Jack then notices a dirt path, he begins to limp. He stops one more time and turns to look at the smoldering remains of the

gate. Jack took a deep breath and began limping away from the fires of Toriel's once beautiful house, Though as he limped Jack wished he could've helped Toriel...even If he

barely knew her. After a couple minutes of walking, Jack found a nice place to rest...but it had become night, he had to create a fire and fast. Jack then proceeded to put Frisk

down lightly on the snow and went into the dense woods of Snowdin to find wood. Though when he was out in the foggy woods, he felt as if he was being watched from the

trees, like a Predator had been spying on its prey. After Jack had this feeling, he hastily pulled some branches off from a near tree and limped back to Frisk who was still out cold.

The soldier then places the twigs and branches together and places random big rocks around it. He takes out a match and throws it on the branches and twigs creating a fire. At

this moment Frisk begins to wake up and rub her eyes, "You ok kid?" Jack says in a worried voice, Jack was obliviously freezing but did not show it. "Yea I'm fine, where's Mom?"

She asks in a wiry voice. Jack looked at her with a stone cold face of **REGRET** and **SYMPATHY** towards Frisk, "Your mother...there was nothing I could do." Frisk's eyes widened

at this, they began to well up with tears of grief, "no...no..no no NO!" She ran into Jack's arms hitting him harmlessly on the chest, "WHY DIDNT YOU SAVE HER!" she kept on

hitting the lieutenant's chest. Her weak punches began to slow as she sobbed uncontrollably. "NO NO!...No no...no...no" Her arms fell, Jack then grabbed her head gently and

pressed it against his chest softly. "she wanted you to be safe." Jack said softly hugging her. Frisk was still bailing in his arms, "I want my Mom Mister Jack! I want my Mommy!"

She'd continued to cry as Jack held her closer trying not to shed a single tear, "shhhh...everything's gonna be ok Frisk...Everything's gonna be ok." Jack whispered softly as he

rubbed her head comfortingly. Frisk's crying then started to stop until she fell asleep in Jack's arms. Jack then laid down with Frisk close to him and the fire to keep her warm.

Jack finally closed his eyes and slept.

Suddenly Jack could here the sounds of gunfire and explosions, he woke up from this to be met with the interior of a half destroyed hotel room with two broken windows and

one door that most likely leads to the corridor. He stands up and notices that he was suited in a United states marine battle outfit and in his hand was a Beretta pistol, shocked

by this Jack walks to one of the broken windows to see a devastated Dubai with smoke, ash and fire rising from destroyed buildings! Jack's eyes widened in shock as he backed

away slowly until the one door suddenly broke off its hinges from two shotgun blasts then was kicked down! As soon as this happened one soldier in red camo with a black hand

smeared on his chest and a gas mask came in pointing a shotgun at Jack. " **PUT THE WEAPON DOWN NOW!** " The red cameoed soldier yelled pointing the shotgun until his

head was shot by an assault rifle from behind the broken door causing the soldiers head to splatter blood on one of the broken windows. The soldier then fell forwards onto the

ground, splattering the remains of his brains on the floor! Jack looks at the soldier's body for a brief moment until another soldier in Marine battle gear with a green tarp-like

mask and goggles covering his face comes into the room and walks over to Jack, "Alright, lets get up buddy!" the soldier says as he helps Jack up to his feet. "uhhh...who are

you?" Jack asks genuinely confused, "Is your head screwed on right Collembine?" The soldier then takes of his Tarp-like mask and goggles to reveal a young African American

male in his 20s. Jack looked at the man in shock as if he remembered him, "S..Sam?" Jack says flabbergasted. The young soldier smirks at Jack, "that Missile probably did a

number an ya. Can you see clearly bud?" Sam asks as he takes two fingers and waves them in Jack's face. "I..I'm fine, tell me whats going on Sam." Jack sighs as he says those

words as if accepting this situation, 'Am..am I going insane?' Jack thinks questioning himself. "Alright, but I'll only remind you once, we were sent here to drive back Black Hand

forces. But it seems they found a way to one up us. So now we're up shit creek without a paddle." Sam explains looking out one of the broken windows at the **DEATH** and

 **DESTRUCTION** below them. The Young American soldier then walks over the dead Black hand soldier's body and picks up the owner's shotgun. Sam glares at the bewildered

Jack and throws the shotgun at him, Jack catches it and looks at Sam. "In other words, welcome to **WORLD WAR THREE**." Sam exclaims in a calm attitude as he began to

walk to the broken down door. Jack follows behind to be met with a half destroyed corridor with cracks and bullet holes everywhere, suddenly the building starts to shake making

both soldiers stumble and lean on the walls for support. "Lets hustle up Collembine, this buildings' about to crumble at any minute" Sam says walking a bit faster as he points

his gun to the ground. Jack does the same until they find a three story spiral staircase. Both men power walk down the stairs until they reached the bottom floor which was a

devastated lobby with tiles missing and cords hanging from the ceiling, the entire atmosphere of the city was covered in an ashy mist causing Jack to slightly squint his eyes. As

they moved through the lobby they began to hear footsteps, "Collembine, quick get in cover!" Sam whispered to Jack as the footsteps got closer then stopped. The two American

soldiers then hid behind two cylinder like pillars and waited, Jack peeked from the pillar to see a single black figure facing forward deep into the mist and was covered in a trench

coat, the Figure seemed to be talking to someone or something, but Jack couldn't make it out from the thickness of the mist. The figure then finished speaking...Then it turned

around and looked directly at Jack with yellow Robotic glowing eyes that pierced his soul. Jack was frozen in shock and fear, The eyes of the figure were bright enough to block

out it's face. It proceeded to wave at Jack and then it glided back into the mist until its yellow glowing eyes were obscured by the ash and smoke that accompanied it. There was

a short pause until Jack was shot in the shoulder by hidden machine gun fire. He fell back onto the ground and into the open as Sam ran over to him "Jesus Christ! I've got ya

buddy" Sam exclaimed as he dragged him back into cover. Suddenly more bullets rained down from the mist "Holy Shit!" Sam yelled out as he finally gets into cover with Jack.

Jack could feel the blood leave his shoulder from the wound. His vision was blurry and his hearing began to ring until it was at the point where he could no longer make out what

was going on, he then closed his eyes. He couldn't feel anything...nothing except one sensation... **COLD.**

Jack's eyes darted open, he was laying in the snow with frisk in his arms and the fire in front of him. It was still night, well at least it looked like it. The soldier looked around to

see if it was real, he then sighed in relief as he laid his head back down onto the pillow like snow until he heard the snap of a twig. His head rushed up in surprise at the sound.

He then looked at frisk's sleeping body and sneakily got up without waking her. Jack proceeded to crouch down and take out Valaskez's knife, he slowly moved to the group of

trees where the noise emitted. He quickly pushes away two branches to be met with a squirrel, It looked up at him and then ran away. Jack then sighs and puts away the knife

"I'm getting too old for this shit" Jack mummers as he walks back to the fire, Jack starts to lay back down until he notices something peculiar, A red laser dot right next to the

silhouette of the fire. Jack didn't know if this was his imagination or not as he stares at the red precise light. Suddenly it began to move towards Jack and frisk. Jack slowly grabs

Frisk in his arms as he realizes what it was. The Soldier lays deathly still as the laser moved up his body right to his head. Without hesitation Jack rolls away from the Dot as a

bullet lands in its place right into the snow. He stood up with Frisk in his arms now awake and he starts to limp away as Fast as he could. Right near the fire Two Soldiers

emerged out of the snow in white Sniper gear with night-vision goggles, Their snipers were colored white with a laser attachment and a long scope on the top of the rifle. The

soldiers began to chase and Fire at Jack and Frisk with strange looking Pistols! "Damn It!" Jack yells as he limps deeper into the forest becoming lost, until he sees a distant light

obscured by the trees. He starts to limp towards the light until he left the forest into a desolate wasteland with only burnt trees and mine created Craters in the muddy snow, it

almost looked like something from **WORLD WAR ONE**. Though Jack didn't care, the only thing he focused on was the lights from a fortress in the distance. He Limped faster

until his arm was shot by one of the soldiers behind them causing Jack to fall into one of the small craters and Drop Frisk. The soldiers finally catch up to the wounded soldier and

the child. One of the soldiers grab Frisk by her hair while the other soldier pointed the strange pistol to Jack's head! "J..Jack...please help m-" Frisk cried out before her mouth

was held shut by one of the soldiers. "let her go!" Jack yells as he grits his teeth in pain from the gunshot wound in his arm. "Oh don't worry soldier boy, The **SKULLS'** gonna

Take good care of her." says The soldier pointing the pistol at Jack's face. Suddenly the soldier holding Frisk gets shot in the head by an unknown bullet causing frisk to scream as

the soldiers blood splatters on the white snow! "What the He-" the other soldier exclaims until another unknown bullet goes through his neck causing blood to spurt onto Jack's

face. In shock and surprise Jack laid there for a minute until he rolled over on his stomach to see who shot the two soldiers. Jack scanned the area until out of one of the craters

came a blinding light, " **PUT YOUR HANDS UP WHERE I CAN SEE THEM**!" Yelled an unknown distorted voice from the crater. Jack slowly gets on his knees and puts up his

arms grunting in pain as his arm bled more. What came out of the crater was a tall figure that wore a battle worn Knights helmet with a modern looking SWAT battle outfit and

was holding a strange looking Assault rifle . The figure ran over to jack with it's gun pointed at him. " **WHO THE HELL ARE YOU**!" The soldier yelled to Jack as it brought the

muzzle of the Assault rifle to Jack's face, Jack gitted his teeth at the feeling of the muzzle. Suddenly Frisk jumps in between The Soldier and Jack, "Leave him alone, he's been

through enough...so if you want him dead you'll have to shoot me first!" Frisk yells as she outstretches her arms in front of the shocked Jack. The soldier surprisingly lowers his

weapon, "F..Frisk?" The soldier mutters as it looks down at the child. "H..How do you know my name? Who are you?" Frisk asks surprised at the strangers knowledge of her

name causing her to back up into Jack's body. The soldier then takes of the helmet to reveal a Human skull with a scar down his eye socket.


	6. Chapter 6: The Fortress

Frisk's eyes widened slowly as if she recognized the strange skeleton soldier in front of them. "Pa..Papyrus?" She asked bewildered and confused. The Skeleton soldier nodded

and appeared to smile, Frisk proceeded to run up to the Soldier Papyrus and hugged him in front of the confused Jack. "I..I thought you went to the surface?" Papyrus said

looking at her worried, "its...a long story Paps, Wh..what happened to you? What happened to Snowdin?" She questions still in his long patted arms embracing him. His smile

began to fade into a stony cold stoic look. "I..I'll explain everything once we get into Zone Alpha." Papyrus said getting up holstering his rifle. "Zone Alpha?" Frisk asked

genuinely bewildered, "...Grillby's..." The tall skeleton said grimly as he shoved his helmet on looking at her, he then walked away leaving Frisk and Jack to follow him. Jack

Slowly stands up and puts a hand on the small Child, "Cmon, Lets go get some rest for once" Jack say as he limps with frisk next to him. They follow Papyrus into what

seemed to be an entrance into a makeshift Fortress with a Fence-like gate guarded by two soldiers that wore the similar attire as Papyrus on the other side. One of the

soldiers went up to the gate and faced Papyrus behind it, "Identification" The soldier said stoically at The skeleton in front of him. Papyrus then proceeds to grab his assault

rifle by the stock and the muzzle and puts it up to the fence. The soldier inspects the weapon and nods his head, "Welcome home Paps" Said the soldier as he opens the gate.

Papyrus then holster his weapon and walks through, as he does this Frisk and Jack notice the words " **LONE EMBER** " etched onto the Base of the Weapon. The two looked at each other

confused, then followed Papyrus to a broken down building with two metal panels in front of the building that had the words " **RATIONS** " spelled in dripping black Spray-paint.

Papyrus took off his helmet and went inside, Frisk looked frightened until Jack softly puts his hand on the child's head. "Just stick close to me and keep your head down,

Remember...everything's gonna be okay" Jack said in a soft voice as he kneels to Frisk's level, She smiles and hugs Jack keeping close to him. Jack proceeds to limp with Frisk

into the building.

When the two humans got inside the half destroyed building they were met with tens of monsters chatting and eating food that looked less then sanitary, Papyrus could be

seen at what seemed to be a bar sitting next to a shorter hooded figure. The two were speaking to each other which Jack nor Frisk could make out with all the noise from the

other monsters inside the complex. As the two humans got closer to the Skeleton soldier, he looks behind himself to see them. "Frisk, you mind if we sit at that booth over

there?" Papyrus said with a warm smile, which unnerved Frisk do to her remembering a more "Energetic" Skeleton. "U..umm sure, can mister Jack come?" Frisk asks with a

cute smile hiding her slight fear of the state of Snowdin Town and her long lost friend. "Actually, I want it to be personal...catch up on old times" Paps says as Jack looks at

him with untrusting eyes. Frisk looked a tad nervous watching Jack look at Papyrus, The Skeleton then gave a low, warm chuckle as he looked at the small child. "Nyeh heh,

you cant be that nervous. Cmon, ill get us some food" Papyrus said as he stood from his stool and walked to Frisk. She looks at Jack for approval, Jack Looks at her then at

Papyrus then back at her and nodded. Frisk smiled and walked with Papyrus to an empty booth and sat down. Jack Watched all this until he felt a strange impulse to sit next

to the strange figure that was speaking to Papyrus. He looked around then quickly sat down in the Stool next to the stranger. Jack proceeded to take out his empty flask and

pretended to drink, "that's not foolin anyone buddy" The hooded figure said in a deep yet cocky voice as he took a sip of some Vodka with a strange red substance within it.

Jack froze as he pretended to take a sip, "okay BUDDY, maybe you can introduce yourself?" Jack said as He glared at the stranger. "heh...lets just say I'm your friend..." The

stranger said in a calm attitude. Jack was strangely disturbed by his calm attitude, "You don't need to worry Soldier boy, Frisks safe." the stranger muttered with a smile

under his hood. Jack looked at him with a surprised look as though he read his mind. Suddenly a Monster soldier opens the door fast causing everyone to look at him including

Jack, The Monster Looks at Papyrus and blurts out "Kni..Knight Ember, we found an intruder near Headquarters Sir!" The soldier then runs out of the Broken down saloon.

Papyrus Proceeds to get out of his seat and go to the door but then stops to look at Frisk, "I'll be back in a few minutes, just enjoy the drinks and I'll be back in a jiff!" The tall

skeleton soldier says quickly before power walking out of the slightly broken door. Jack Being suspicious of the skeleton decides to get up and walk to the door. He was then

stopped in his tracks when the Hooded spoke one last response, "just remember soldier boy, you don't know what's outside this place." Jack looked back surprised at his

comment. Jack also noticed that everyone didn't react to the strangers sentence, they just kept eating or playing cards. The soldier squints at the stranger when he lifts his

shot of vodka as if to say cheers. Jack then leaves the building, unknowingly followed by a curious Frisk.

As Jack walked through the door, he noticed a crowed of monsters and soldiers around a fortified two story wooden house with old fashioned Gatling guns on both sides of the

house. Curious but suspicious, Jack walks slowly with his hands in his pockets to keep himself warm still unaware of Frisk following behind him. The soldier slips slowly

through the crowd until he reached the front to see what seemed to be two soldiers and Papyrus beating up someone who wasn't fighting back from Jack's position, "So you

think you can come into MY HEADQUATERS and Steel MY RATIONS?!" Papyrus yells as he grabs the human by Their shirt. "L..LISTEN MAN! I..I was only hungry...it was an

honest mistake...P..PLEASE DONT KILL ME!" The Person pleaded, strangely their voice sounded very familiar to Jack. "Smalls?" Jack whispers to himself, he makes a split

decision and pushes Papyrus away from the person causing both to fall. "WHAT THE HELL!" yells Papyrus as he stands up to his feet. Jack Ignored Papyrus as he looked at the

Downed person who was a Human with blonde hair and blue eyes, it was Smalls. "P..Papa Bear?" Smalls exclaims in a shaky scared voice as Jack helps him up. Suddenly Jack

is Grabbed by Papyrus until he pushes him away, after this the Skeleton dusts off his armor and composes himself trying not to get angry. "HUMAN, Please move out of the

way..." After Papyrus says this, Jack only stared stoically at him with a long silence and a build up of tension in the air. This silence built Papyrus's anger causing him to

silently clench his fist, "I'll Ask one more time HUMAN, move out of the way..." Papyrus gritted his teeth as he said this, but yet only more tension grew. "NO..." Jack simply

said staring into Papyrus's soul. Papyrus then sighed, "And I thought this was gonna be easy." Not even two seconds after Papyrus says this, he punches Jack square in the

jaw with enough force to knock him down into the snowy, Muddy ground! Seconds Only few gasps heard including one from Frisk who was hidden well enough not to be seen

by Papyrus and Jack. After a brief silence, Jack got his feet and wiped blood from his mouth. "Alright, MY TURN!" Jack exclaims before he unleashes a uppercut to the Jawbone

of papyrus! At that moment both of the soldier combatants tackle each other into savage brawl of wits! Both Soldiers were equally skilled meaning each hit from both was

powerful and hard. During the escalation of their beat down, Jack tackles Papyrus to the ground causing mud and the small amount of their blood to splatter everywhere. At

this moment Jack began punching the skeleton's skull causing it to slightly crack but then was stopped when Jack felt the sharp end of a RUSTED Commando knife nudging at

his stomach! "What's your next move...the crowds waiting..." Papyrus's snarky response pushed Jack to his limits! In only TWO single seconds, Jack took out general

valaskez's knife and pointed to Papyrus's would-be throat! "My next move, is either LIFE or DEATH" The Lieutenant said whilst gritting his teeth and bringing the knife closer

to the Skeleton's neck. Suddenly all Muscles in Jack's body stops as he feels the coold tip of a pistol on the back of his neck!


	7. Chapter 7: The Freakshow

The muzzle of the pistol grew closer into Jack's neck, everything was silent until a

Tom-boyish voice rang out. "HANDS, UP..." Jack complied to the demands and raised

his hands high up, then dropping Valaskez's knife onto the ground. "Alright, now

stand up, SLOWLY!" The Tom-boyish voice sounded more aggressive, Jack stood with

his hands raised and his face sweating. "Now Turn around!" The voice exclaimed

again. Jack took a moment but followed the instructions and turned around slowly to

be met with a Gilled blue face with an eye-patch. The Fish like soldier kept the gun

aimed underneath Jack's chin, yet he kept his stoic face "Man...Your one ugl-" Before

he could finish his statement, the Fish-like soldier pressed the muzzle of the pistol

more into his chin. "Alright...we don't want things to get hairy" Jack said with wide

eyes yet had a calm voice, at this moment Frisk Knew who this was. "U..Undyne?" She

muttered under her breath. "Knight Ember, Report!" Undyne yelled while looking at

Jack with her pissed off eye. At that moment Papyrus hastily and clumsily stood up

whilst dusting himself off, "Its nothing Knight Blaze, just another Killer...I could've

handle-" Papyrus was interrupted by the Fish soldier when She raised her finger as if

to stop him, which it does causing Papyrus to back down. The Fish-like soldier then

looked at Smalls, "Who's the fodder with the blonde hair?" She says with a slight

growl. "That "Fodder" Is my friend Swamp thing...His name's Smalls..." Jack

unexpectedly says while making a slight frown of anger. The entire crowd gasped in

fear of what would happen next. Undyne proceeded to slowly look at Jack and curled

up her lips to reveal her razor sharp teeth! "Guess you need some dental work lady..."

Jack Muttered with a smirk which caused Undyne to become more pissed and

annoyed. She took a deep breath and looked at Papyrus, "Knight Ember, take these

two humans to the Brigg." Undyne spoke in a loud commanding voice that seemed to

boom around the entire fortress. She then got close to Jack's face and whispered with

a slight growl and hiss. "Make sure it's a Dirty cell..." Whispered Undyne who had

grown a similar smirk as Jack's. Suddenly Papyrus grabs his Assualt rifle and hits Jack

in the back of the head with the weapons stock. The soldier immediately fell to the

ground with a grunt of pain as his face smashed into the snowy ground. his eyes were

closed as he took in the pain. Slowly he opened his eyes as he laid in the snow

wincing from his concussion but at that moment he caught sight of Frisk in the front

of the crowd. At first, Jack gave her a haunting look but then gave her a calm look as if

he was telling her in some sort of unknown universal language not to help him and

stay hidden. Frisk looked at Jack for a straight Ten seconds until she understood and

slid back into the crowd. At that moment Jack closed his eyes and accepted his

capture only to be met with the stock Papyrus's weapon hitting the back of Jack's

head again knocking him unconscious.

Jack's vision was pitch black and the only feeling he had was the familiar breeze of

cold and ash calmly moving through his face with the smell of smoke and gunpowder.

His eyes darted open as he felt a hand grab his shoulder which was surprisingly

sensitive to the touch, "Woah Woah buddy its Me, Calm down" The voice sounded

Familiar to the dazed Jack though he could only see a blurry figure above him. After a

moment, Jack's vision cleared to reveal his close friend Sam covered in dry blood and

ash. "S..Sam? Where the hell are we?" Jack said weakly as he sat up and looked at

what seemed to be a small concrete basement with a boiler and a stairway in one

corner and a small broken window with a trail of blood leading to Jack himself in the

other corner. "Let's just say we went through hell and back to get here and all that

matters is that we're safe, well for now at least. Until we rot here" explained Sam

whilst peeking at the old wooden staircase for any intruders. Jack turned his head at

his best friend, surprised that he would say such a thing, "We could go and find our

unit." Sam took one glance at Jack and then rose to his feet, standing over the injured

Jack. "Unit? UNIT?! FUCK THE UNIT! It's only you and me, STUCK IN THIS

GODDAMNED FREAKSHOW!" Sam threw his M16 to the Ground in rage as He was

starting to fall apart from every single Atrocity of war he had witnessed or potentially

committed. Jack slowly stood, Stumbling from the loss of blood caused by the wound

in his shoulder. "Sam, there's only two ways out of this. Either We sit and wait for

those enemies to walk in here and kill us, or we fight our way out. But now is the worst

possible time to panic!" only a stoic face came from Jack as he spoke those words.

But still, fear lingered in his sub-conscious as if slowly telling him the unfortunate

truth of the outcome of a firefight, but still he was strangely determined to get to his

unit as if some deep instinct told him so. "Alright COLLEMBINE, what's your great

escape plan?" Sam sarcastically said while crossing his arms. Jack stared at Sam

thinking long and hard of a plan that could work. He then went to Sam and whispered

in his ear then pulled away with a smug yet desperate face. Sam stared back at his

friend with a dumbfounded look and then sighed. "If this doesn't work Collembine, I'll

see you in hell." Sam then proceeded to get in cover behind the only side of the

wooden staircase while Jack got behind the boiler. The two waited until they heard

the footsteps of three soldiers growing closer to the entrance of this basement. Both

Jack and Sam listened for any sudden sounds on the stairs but instead were met with

the sounds of soldiers speaking. "This is Eagle-1, we're still searching for the suitable

subject The SKULL requested." The soldier was speaking on his commlinks with his

superior officer. though the voice was faint, both of the American soldiers understood

it. "Yes sir, we'll be sure to keep an eye out." Jack became more intrigued by the

soldier's words but knew what his mission was, get out of here, and go home. Jack

then knelt down and grabbed a small stone. He stood back up slowly and looked at

Sam. Carefully and silently, Jack shifted his left eyebrow as if asking Sam if he was

ready, Sam understood and nodded. After this Jack shortly counted down with his

fingers and then smashed the stone on the boiler causing an echoing bang that

alarmed the soldiers above them. There was only a second of silence until one of the

soldiers talked rapidly. "Get in position, I think we've found our subject." In only a

quick moment all three of the soldiers get into a breaching position and ready each of

their weapons with a deafening snap of it's springs! After a minute of waiting, one of

the soldiers goes down the old creaking stairs. Sam took out his survival knife and

waited in anticipation. As the soldier turned the corner, he was met with a serrated

blade to his gas masks eye causing glass and blood to shoot onto Sam's tired face.

The soldier's body was still alive as it twitched. Sam then proceeded to push the

corpse off his blade with a cold wet retracting sound from it as the soldier's body

came crashing down onto the floor. The sound was as loud as a brick landing on iron,

such a wretched sound. But only now did Sam realized his mistake, "Oh...shit." He

simply said as he looked at Jack. Suddenly rapid descending footsteps were heard.

But as the first soldier's foot touches the surface of the basement, Jack sprints

towards him and tackles the soldier into the wall with a loud crash. "TAKE THE SHOT

SA-" Jack blurted out before he felt the cold stab of a Bowie knife from the third

soldier, which landed in his shoulder blade. The pain was almost unbearable but Jack

kept pinning the second soldier. Slowly the pain got worse until the soldier that was

holding the knife got his head caved in by one of Sam's bullets which resonated from

a magnum revolver. The once living soldier's brain matter splattered on the side of

Jack's face as his body fell on both Jack and the other soldier with a crash causing the

two to fall into a pile. For a minute both Jack and the soldier were interlocked in a fist

fight, each punch sounded like thunder as they continued. Spontaneously out of

nowhere, the soldier pins Jack to the broken concrete floor and takes out a rusty

worn commando knife and tries to stab the young soldier in his jugular! Though Jack

was able to stop its momentum, it grew inches closer. The soldier then went Jack's

face, The soldier's facial features were...war-torn, to say the least with a Scar on his

neck right up to his nose, he then spoke faintly. "Let me show you how it feels to

suffer, you UGLY SHIT-EATING PI-" Suddenly the soldier's words became gasps and

gurgles as he felt the cold serrated blade of Sam's righteous rage pierce his throat.

"YEA, finish what you were saying bud. Cmon! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" at the last

word of Sam's short rant, he swiftly took out the blade by slashing it sideways through

the soldier's veins causing blood to gush from his wound. A moment of silence was

met from this, both Jack and Sam were on their own now. Without a plan or any more

ammo except the weapons they scavenged, they needed to escape. The young

African American soldier then grabbed his head and breathed deeply to calm himself,

he then looked at Jack and spoke very shakily. "A..Alright...L..Let's get the hell out of

here!" Sam helped the young soldier up and gave him a P-90 SMG. The two moved

over the bodies and went up the stairs. Halfway up the staircase the two stopped and

crafted a small plan. "Alright, I think you and me already know that were behind

enemy lines, and we can't find our unit. Well, not without this." Sam then showed

Jack a bloody Comms which Sam picked up from one of the dead soldiers. "We can't

use our comms due to the fact that they jam our tech. Luckily, they're not smart

enough to keep us from using their tech." Sam explains and chuckles. His face then

went serious, Sam then spoke silently "You know we could die, or possibly worse,

captured." Jack stared at him a bit scared but willing to do anything. "I understand,

but it's your's and my duty is to escape this hell-hole. And honestly, that's worth dying

for in my book." Sam smirked at Jack's response and the two fist-bumped each other.

Sam then opened the one shot up door which shined an almighty light into Jack's

vision. The two then ran through it.

The light was bright, almost blinding Jack. When he finally could see, it was a dark

damp jail cell with bars made out of metal sewage pipes. The texture of the floor was

as the same as mud. Jack stood up and went to the bars and looked around. There

was only one door to his left and a boarded up window that showed and obscured

view of the Fortress. Right next to the door were five assault rifles leaning up against a

wall. "Good morning Sir." A voice resonated behind Jack, his mind would have told

him to turn around but due to his injuries, he could only turn his head to the voice. In

one corner of the cell was a bruised and beaten Smalls. "Jesus Christ what did they

do to you Smalls?!" Jack moved over to the broken recruit and kneeled beside him

checking on his injuries. "D..Don't worry about me Sir, I'll be Good in no time..."

Small's voice was slurred as though he was drunk on pain and fear, yet he kept his

smile as if to impress Jack. A couple seconds later, the entrance of the small jail

opened forcefully by a Humanoid fish who was followed by a skeleton soldier.

"So...How was your dream soldier boy...heh heh." After hearing this, Jack looked

directly at Undyne with a tired face. But then his rage consumed him as if it were a

hurricane of emotions. He stood up and lunged at the bars in a primal instinct, "YOU

FILTHY BITCH! What did you do to him!?". Jack banged against the cage and tried to

grab Undyne who was far away enough to mock the lieutenant. "Now, before I take off

your head infront of my people, your gonna tell me why you are here!" Undyne

explained in an aggressive deep growl while bringing her face closer to Jack's with

every word. Her face now more clearly revealed to Jack, had a masculine jawline yet

had the features such as eyelashes and long hair to distinguish her as a female. She

was also worn with scars, a damaged eyepatch and a piece of her "ear" missing. The

smell of her breath was vile and rancid same as the stench of her clothes and body.

"Well...Why are you hear?!" Her voice rang louder and more aggressive almost making

Papyrus jump. Jack stared at her unsure to tell her about Frisk, fearing that the fish

like monster could harm her. "Alright, you wanna play the little interrogation game?

Then let's play it!" In an instant, Undyne unholstered an old fashioned 1911 Colt and

put it against Jack's chest. A long silence was heard until Papyrus spoke, "M..Ma'am,

may I please suggest something!" Undyne slowly and calmly looked at Papyrus while

keeping the pistol trained on Jack's chest, she lifted an eyebrow waiting for his

suggestion. "I wanted to suggest that we could use him in the field, M..Ma,am" Almost

immediately after this, Undyne began to giggle then laugh. "Are you serious Ember?!"

Undyne's emotions flipped from Laughing to gravely serious. Jack was glaring at both

with sweat coming down his face while Papyrus was nervous and afraid yet kept a

fake face of a soldier which seemed to calm him slightly. "He almost killed you

Papyrus!" he stared stocly yet shivered at Undyne's yelling. "T..That's exactly why I

think he would help. He can fight, or maybe take out some of those scouts." Papyrus

was shaking at what Undyne would say. Undyne then simply smirked, and cocked the

Colt."Wait! Please don't hurt him!" The voice came behind Papyrus, it was young and

feminine. Everyone excluding Smalls looked at the entrance of the Jail to see a dirty

and teary eyed Frisk. Papyrus looked at Frisk with wide eyes of worry of what Undyne

would do. As for Undyne's reaction, similar to Papyrus's, her eye was widened at the

small child almost as if she and Frisk had a strong relationship. "P..Please don't hurt

him Undyne!" Tears began rolling down Frisk's face as she pleaded for Jack's safety.

Undyne was in tranced with the memories of her and the child, but as if someone

smacked her in the face, she was knocked out of her trance and was pushed back into

reality. "And why should I?" Undyne kept the Colt at Jack's chest ready to fire when

she saw fit for it. "Because h..he saved me!" Jack Glared at Frisk with her response. "If

it weren't for him, I'd be dead just like..." Frisk paused and tears began to roll down her

face. Undyne and Papyrus stared at her with confusion, "Knight Ember, how did this

killer and this child get here?" Papyrus immediately looked at Undyne and spoke his

report. "He arrived with the human in his arms, with two scouts behind him. He was

shot in the back from what I could see and landed in a crater from one of our mines."

Undyne was listening intently. "Though when I got there, it seems that he killed the

scouts with only a pistol." Jack and Frisk looked at Papyrus knowing that this was a

lie. There was an unbearable silence that seemed to go on for ages. Undyne then

pondered at skeleton's report, Everyone in the room had a slight fear in their eyes

including Jack. The female fish then faced Jack with a piercing yellow eye, "You, have

one chance. But fuck up once..." She grew closer to Jack's face and whispered, "I'll

burn your eyes out, GOT IT!" Jack glared at the amphibian and nodded once. "Alright,

then lets lock and load soldier boy! Your first mission begins in 15 minutes!" Undyne

smirked and gestured Papyrus to unlock the cell. The two soldiers were then dragged

out and given restraints. Jack Stared at Frisk and knew what he must do. Play along.


End file.
